custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Omnidax (Toa 95)
Omnidax was a a former member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, current Shadow Makuta Brotherhood commander, and Metrados' second-in-command. History Early Life Omnidax was created by Mata Nui using the Makuta pool in the southern islands. He, along with his brothers and sisters, was created with the purpose of creating Rahi to populate Matoran Universe. 80,000 years before the Great Cataclysm, Omnidax helped in assembling the massive army to be used to stop the Barraki from conquering the Universe. When Teridax rebelled against the Brotherhood of Makuta, Omnidax sided with Teridax. After the rebellion, he took part in placing Miserix on Artidax. Rebelling from the Brotherhood of Makuta, Omnidax joined Metrados' Shadow Makuta Brotherhood with six other rebelling Makuta. However, seeing as the group had no foundation, they laid in wait until the time was right, retaining their status as Brotherhood members. Some time before Teridax impersonated Turaga Dume, The Brotherhood had Omnidax killed. His body was left in shambles and his substance nearly decimated, this small amount of Antidermis keeping him alive. The body and Antidermis were later collected by Metrados. Revival Some time after Spherus Magna's recreation, Omnidax was revived by Metrados using Antidermis containing his DNA. Metrados then had them make attack plans, but explained what Omnidax had missed while he was dead. Omnidax then took part in a major attack on the Spherus Magna Rebels' base. The attack had failed and the rebels remained, but the fortress was taken in the name of the Shadow Makuta. Afterward, he was placed on guard duty for the Shadow Makuta's prison. Here, Skovax managed to escape, but Omnidax summoned an army of False Toa to combat him. Despite this, Skovax was able to fight through the army and strike at Omnidax, though he used The Orb to teleport him to a Shadow Makuta lab. Some time after, Omnidax was placed in command of the army that would strike Atero in the sixth raid on the villages. Weapons and Abilities Omnidax wielded The Orb, a weapon he supposedly created, though he has yet to discover the full extent of it's powers. He can channel The Orb's power through the Staff of The Orb, a special staff created by Metrados meant to contain it's power, though he can also let it all loose. He also carries the Shark Tooth Sword, a weapon that is semi-alive. It has the power to extend the spines coming out of it's side to great lengths. Omnidax's original Kanohi is unknown, but after his revival, he was given a Kanohi Traxon, the Mask of Sealing. With it, he could seal his opponents in whatever prison they were trapped in. He also has a set of wings for flight and leg pistons, which are used to help support him, since he hadn't walked in centuries. He can also channel his shadow powers through his thin wings to help him fly. As a Makuta, Omnidax has access to all 42 Rahkshi powers, the ability to create Shadow Hands, which he can use to absorb beings into his essence, and can create and control shadow energy. Trivia *Omnidax was built out of parts from Hero Factory sets Von Nebula and Thunder. Category:Shadow Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow Makuta Brotherhood